


hyungs funtime

by Cottoncandy_llama



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cottoncandy_llama/pseuds/Cottoncandy_llama
Summary: mingyu has fun with his baby jihoon
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	hyungs funtime

Mingyu sat on the couch his around his ankles his legs spread wide and his hand wrapped firmly around his throbbing dick. The person he was sharing the house with was out late and mingyu figured he had time to have a little time with himself. He threw his head back in a deep throaty moan as he rubbed his fingers over his slit his other hand fondled his balls in his other hand as he starts pumping the hand on his dick faster and faster low moans escaping him. The front door opened but Mingyu didn't notice....at first Jihoon just stood there for a moment blushing like crazy. He quickly got hold of himself and ran to his room closing and locking the door but not before mingyu saw him. Seeing jihoon only turned him on further and instead of pulling his pants up and stopping he went faster and harder thrusting up into his hand imagining it was Jihoon's pretty lips or tight hole wrapped around him. He came a few minutes later signing in satisfaction. Jihoon waited for a Mingyu to stop but hearing as he didn't he thought he was safe and that mingyu hadn't noticed him staring. He didn't know why he started even though he just froze and couldn't move as he watched his hyung scratch that pretty much the person he saw as his Eomma doing such a sinful thing. He was shocked, to say the least. *** A few days passed and not a word was spoken about Mingyu's playtime with himself, So Jihoon hadn't said a word about it. But mingyu didn't forget. He couldn't forget about Jihoons shocked and adorable face as he watched His 'Eomma' touching himself for at least a minute two at most. Since then jihoon and mingyu had played video games together ate pizza and just hung out being lazy. back in the present: It was a Friday night Mingyu and Jihoon were laying on separate ends of that same couch from nights before~. "Eomma~~ mingy I'm sleepy" jihoon whined from his side of the couch "Go to sleep baby" He scrunched his nose looking at mingyu "don call me baby it's weird" Mingyu rolled his eyes" you call me Eomma" he retorted "It's different" jihoon whined again Mingyu scoffed "fine just go to sleep " Jihoon grinned "Thanks Eomma hyung!~ goodnight" Jihoon smiled and got up rather hyper as he skipped to bed for someone who was so tired but that's just how jihoon was. And mingyu loved the cutie for everything he did. Mingyu couldn't get enough of Jihoon... He was greedy And since he couldn't get enough of the boy And cause he was so greedy. Mingyu would do anything to see Jihoon under him crying in pure pleasure or pain he didn't care which...a mix of both would be good And he figured he'd get a perfect mix if he were to take Jihoon's virginity by force. Even if Jihoon hated him afterward. So a few minutes later Mingyu snuck into Jihoons unlocked door. Jihoon groaned at the light and turned away, “ Go away “ Jihoon audibly groaned as mingyu crawled into his bed

"Eomma go away" he yawned

Sleepily.

Mingyu didn't respond as he took Jihoon's covers off .

Jihoon sat up getting upset but was pushed back down his arms pinned above his as he let out a whine of protest

"Eo-eomma! Get off"

"Shh~ baby~ don't call me Eomma~ call me daddy" he whispered and jihoon gasped as he felt Mingyus hard from rub against his "no! No get off mingyu!"

Mingyu groaned and dug his finger nails into Jihoon's wrists

"Nah i think ill continue" he said in a deep husky voice that made jihoon shudder and cry.

Mingyu straddled Jihoon's hips holding his small body in place with his knees and thighs. Jihoon's frail body struggled against mingyu as his clothes were harshly torn off of him and thrown to the side .

Jihoon cried throwing useless punches at his chest

"Stop!!" He screamed

"Someone help me!!" He screamed louder

But no one would help him

And he knew that .

Minguu smirked when the sobbing boy below him stopped struggling his body limp and motionless except for the tremors of terror that shook his body.

Mingyu quickly undressed himself and wrapped his long fingers around Jihoon's neck squeezing tightly as he lined himself up at his entrance Jihoon screamed in silence as mingyu slammed into him without any preperation or lube to make it easier .

Mingyu watched in pure ectasy as Jihoon's whole face scrunched up with pain and terror As mingyu started moving.

Mingyu moaned not at the tightness not at the slight pain of how dry he was. But at the painful sound of his skin splitting .

At the warm trickle of blood he felt

And at the bone chilling scream Jihoon let out.

He had torn to fit Mingyus length and that turned him on severely as he pulled out and slammed back in the slide becoming easier and easier as he bled providing lubricant.

Jihoon shook his head his body to weak and way too small to put a fight or even attempt stopping him.

He was terrified he never thought this would happen

Never had he imagined Mingyu in this way. And never did he want this to happen again.

Mingyu didn't let his tears or crys stop him

They only encourged him and made him thrust harder and much much faster .

And much to Jihoon's horror he let a loud strangled moan as the pain faded away to pleasure

Which made him cry harder he didn't want it to feel good

He wanted it to be agonizing and disgusting he didn't want to enjoy it..at all

But mingyu kept hitting that special spot inside of him making him scream in mixed pleasure and pain

Slowly the pain faded more and more making him cry in pleasure and terror.

"Stop...please ..." He whispered getting weaker and weaker his vision getting black around the edges.

Mingyu groaned noticing his little angel blacking out.

So he stopped holding off his climax and came deep inside of him causing jihoon to screach and let choke on his saliva

"Such a good little angel~" mingyu growled pulling out and leaving his room.

Leaving Jihoon all alone.

To black out

And to wake up in the morning in a mix of blood sweat tears and cum.


End file.
